Points for transportation rails are generally composed of an assembly of various components which are of different qualities and shapes and are made to measure either by machining and assembly by hand, usually be welding, or by casting.
The fact that it is necessary to use a large number of components of special qualities and shapes greatly complicates procurement and production.
The manufacture of points by assembly of these components not only makes automation impossible, but in addition calls for a large skilled labor force, particularly for the welding work.